Victor Rego
Summary Victor Rego is just an ordinary boy when he found out a murder happened in his neighborhood. He noticed the symbols around the murders making him suspicious about what they really mean so he goes on investigating the meaning of the symbols. Power and Stats Tier: 10-B as a human, At least 8-A unlocking special powers likely 7-B can bypass durability | At least 6-A possibly 5-B at base 4-B full power | 3-C at base 2-C at full power with 2-A as a chain reaction can bypass durability Name: Victor Rego (Nickname: Rex) Origin: (To be named) (Continuation after Devil's World) Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman physical characteristic, Energy Manipulation, Atom Manipulation and destruction, durability Negation, Flight, Matter Manipulation, Danmaku, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation even dark and light magic, Precognition, Spatial Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Adaptive Martial Artist, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Limited Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Limited Attack Reflection, Cloning, Dark Arts, Thread Manipulation | Like before to a much higher extent plus limited reality warping, absorption, Acasuality, Causality Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Concept Manipulation (limited), Illusion Manipulation, Intangibility, Nothingness, Poison Manipulation, Negating hax and powers via Negator, Precognition, Space-Time Manipulation (limited), Twilight Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (can mutate a solar system with the radiation should he use it too much, Regeneration (High survived atomization, Mid-godly with special healing as he managed to come back from being erased), Vibration Manipulation (Can vibrate his opponents soul causing it to collapse and kill them) | Like before but even greater with Non-corporeal, Shapeshifting, Ying and Yang users, Copy skills however can only copy one at a time and must be a weaker version of the original, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time armor, Time reversal, Time acceleration and time stop) and regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (type 1, 3) '''Attack Potency: ' Human level as a regular person, At least Multi City Block level when unlocking special powers (Destroyed 5 city blocks in a clash with his cousin) likely City level (Was stated to be superior to the Tsar Bomb) can bypass durability in a number of ways | At least Continent level (After finding the warp gate he managed to gain more skills and strength he was able to take on arch demons (hybrids of arch angel and demon) who could wipe a continent casually) possibly Planet level (He was stated to be able to destroy the warp gate that was the size of a planet, Solar system level at full power (Vanquished Exliser a being who could move the entire solar system with his mind and can bust it with his negative King's blast) can bypass durability in many ways | Galaxy level (erased the milky way from existence) Multi-Universal at full power (contended with Grudge’s sealed form who destroyed 50 universes in a strike) Multiversal+ via chain reaction (Caused a chain reaction with Final Revenger of the King that damaged Grudge in his awakened state albeitly slightly) can bypass durability in many ways 'Speed: '''Human level as a regular person, Hypersonic+ when unlocking special powers (Mach 25 able to run fast enough to break the sound barrier 25 times over) MHS (Mach 500 as well as being able to dodge natural lighting) with speed break along with sub-rel reactions (Reacted to an attack that made lighting look frozen) | Relativistic+ (99%cc) with FTL+ reactions (Reacted to attacks that are 25x FTL) at base MFTL+ (Was able to cross solar systems with ease and managed to stop Exliser's attacks even though they were 100 solar systems away) Immeasurable via causality manipulation (Able to get to an end point before he left the starting point) | MFTL+ (Far faster than before) at base, Immeasurable (Exists outside the time axis of the universe) at full power '''Lifting Strength: ' Class 100 (Lifted Tanks with his powers) | Stellar Class (Lifted the sun and threw it through multiple solar systems in seconds) | Universal+ 'Striking Strength: '''Class H as a human, Class TJ with special powers | Class NJ at base possibly Class XKJ Class XPJ at full power | Galactic Class at base Multi-universal at full power '''Durability: ' At least Street level as a human (He stated even a professional boxers' hits don't phase him) City level with powers (could survive a Tsar bomb to the face) Regeneration makes him difficult to be killed | At least Continent level (Took all the arch demons attacks without damage) likely Planet level at base (Was stated to be able to destroy the warp gate and survive) Solar System at full power (Survived all of Exliser's attacks even his final one) | Galaxy level at base (Had an exploding universe crash into him and survived it exploding) Multiversal+ at full power (Tanked several casual blasts from Grudge before eventually dying) Regeneration and Time Armour make him difficult to kill 'Stamina: ' Very High able to fight people consecutively for days before collapse can run through the entire city without exhausting | Even Higher | Nearly Limitless 'Range: ' 100 Meters with blasts | 100 solar systems away | Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''His knife that can pierce through defenses, Holy relic the guns of death and blades of doom (The guns' abilities consist of taking out any source of life that a target has while the blade severe their connection to life itself (example cutting the soul from the body permanently and even with reincarnation powers it won't work as its considered a source of life)) '''Intelligence: Incredible genius has an IQ of 500 and can adapt in combat Weaknesses: ''' Still hasn't mastered using some of his powers | Is slightly reckless and using his full power takes a toll on his body | The Blade of Grudge '''Notable Attacks: Atom erasure: Victor can erase the atoms of his opponents as long as he sets the target Soul Burst: After touching the soul victor can make the soul explode until it can’t be regenerated even with low-godly regen or above Negative King’s Blast: After learning this move watching Exliser he is able to do this move in a much better version can erase people from all existence King’s Defense: This counters and blocks all kinds of attacks with it reflecting back at his opponents unless they are stronger than him Bloody Sacrifice: With a little of his blood he can use it to make it to weapons and attack the opponents Kingdom Come: This move countered the Negative King’s Blast as it takes the energy apart and adds it to his own. Negator: This allows him to negate hax and powers such as with Exliser but he resisted it Galactic Erasure: This allowed him to erase at least a galaxy from ever existing Time destroyer: This move destroys time and space in several universes Ultimate Checkmate: By using his friend's ultimate move Victor is able to completely destroy and erase his opponent from existence without a trace left even eliminating the duality of his opponents life along with negating powers such as immortality to prevent the erasure. There are certain conditions he must fulfill Conditions: 1. The user must recognize themselves as a king 2. The opponent must recognize themselves as a king 3. They must be in a fair fight (equal power and the power gauge can tell if the opponent is hiding power but also with the user) 4. The user must know the feeling of death and fear 5. The opponent must be someone the user must see to overcome as a challenge 6. The "players" must be aware of each other existence 7. Players must bet their existence on the line (in battle which the condition is already fulfilled and not spars) 8. The user must have a way to "understand" their opponent (such as they both have been burden of responsibility on both the person) 9. The opponent must be someone who has ill intent towards the user 10. The opponent must be a person bent on destruction 11. The user must also realize the concept of suffering 12. Victor in this case TBA 13. All conditions must be fulfilled We shall taste the king's blood: A series of combos that starts from Victor using his blood to enhance his fist and when a person comes into contact will stun them and the blood will restrain the opponent's blood and movements sealing any means of escape Final Revenger of the King: His trump card this move turns the world void and causes a series of collapses around the infinite multiverse that crash on top of the opponent Key:' BoS' | Entering the Warp | EoS Category:TISSG7Redgrave's Pages Category:TISSG7Redgrave's Profiles Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Blood Users Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Stop Category:Time Erasure Category:Time Skip Category:Shadow Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Intangibility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Twilight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7